


snippet: OK K.O.!: Let's Save the UNDERGROUND!

by alleycatforthelulz



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, happy bday undertale!!, i hope yall know that i also spent like five to seven hours formatting this, just a snippet! more to come in the (way) future!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleycatforthelulz/pseuds/alleycatforthelulz
Summary: I tried to get this out in time for undertale's anniversary but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. this is a snippet of a project I've been working on since ok ko's finale aired! hope yall enjoy!note:really reallyreallyrecommend you have creator's style turned on or else this will look like a hot mess. also it's best suited to PC but it should format fine on mobile too (im hoping)





	snippet: OK K.O.!: Let's Save the UNDERGROUND!

  


Long ago, two groups ruled over the Neutral Zone: HEROES and VILLAINS. 

One day, war broke out between the two groups. 

After a long battle, the heroes were victorious-- at a cost. 

They sealed the villains underground with a magic spell. 

Many years later…

MT. EAN 

201X 

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

OK K.O.!: LET’S SAVE THE UNDERGROUND

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Name the fallen human.

Enid

Rad

Carol

Gar

Venomous

T.K.O.

K.O.

Kaio

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Cool name kid, but I think yours is cooler.

Go Back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*As rad as that name is, I think there's one that's suits you better--still not as rad though.

Go Back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Aw sweetie, that's nice but there's one that suits you better.

Go back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Ah. Em. Nice name. Kid. But. Um.

*(He's too happy and embarrassed to say more.)

Go Back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*That's cute kid but I don't think it suits you.

Go back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Get your own name, scrub.

Go Back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*WARNING: THIS NAME WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HECK. PROCEED ANYWAY?

YES

NO

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*The true name.

CONTINUE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*…

*………

*……………………?

*…………………………!

*(It seems that a Laughing Cat has made off with Hard Mode. Apologies.)

Go Back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *You wake up in a field of pink flowers. Spitting out some petals, you realize they’re shaped a bit like little hearts. Aw! _

_ *Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem like you’ll be getting out of this hole you conveniently fell in anytime soon. The sunlight filters down from high above and you can see little dustmotes float through the air. You’re preeeeeeeeeeeety sure that even if someone came for you, they wouldn’t be able to find you all the way down here. Heck, you didn’t even see the hole until you fell in it! _

_ *Luckily, it seems like the flowers broke your fall. No ouchies or booboos anywhere! Guess you can only move forward now though. _

>CONTINUE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *You pick yourself up from the cute little flower bed (it’s shaped like a heart!) and make your way down the only path in the cavern. You also apologize to all the flowers you had to step on on the way. Sorry! _

_ *The cave seems to be lit up even though there’s no apparent lights anywhere. It makes it easier to make your way through the cave at least. _

_ *The tunnel opens out into a larger room soon enough. Another patch of sunlight shines through from above, this time on a strange man cloaked in shadows. On second glance, he’s actually wearing a trenchcoat! Still strange though. _

_ *He glances up… or you think he does. It’s kinda hard to tell since he’s eyes are shadowed. Actually, most of his face is shadowed. Gee, it’s almost like he’s a villain or something! _

*Hey kid.

_ *He smiles. It’s not a very nice smile, if you do say so yourself. But that’s also not very nice to say, so you keep it to yourself. _

*I’m Shadowy.

*Shadowy Figure.

_ *Shadowy Figure suddenly leans forward, inspecting you from head to toe. It reminds you of when you visit the doctor’s but something’s… off about the way Shadowy Figure does it. _

*Hmmmmm…

_ *He begins to circle you. You’re definitely not thinking about the shark documentary you watched a week ago. _

_ *You’re _ ** _not_**_. _

*You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’t you?

_ *Shadowy Figure stops in front of you. A grin stretches across his face. _

*You must be so… confused.

*Someone ought to teach you how things work around here.

*I guess I’ll have to do.

_ *He flicks something at you. You fumble for a moment before catching it. _

_ *It’s a card. On it, you see Shadowy Figure, with his name and a number 8 on the bottom. _

*Ready? Here we go.

_ *The world around you suddenly darkens but not in a “the lights went out” sorta way. If there was a way to compare it, it would be to a void. Everything seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness in it but instinctively you knew not to be scared. It would only be for a little while. _

*Hey kid, do me a favor. Reach into your pocket. You should have a card like mine.

_ *You can’t help but brighten up. Wow, a card of your very own! Even if you don’t know why it’s exciting, it still is! _

_ *After rummaging around in your pocket and finding one headband and two wristbands (you immediately equip those), you find your very own card! It has a picture of you with your name and the number 0 on the bottom. You proudly show it to Shadowy Figure. His face twitches a little. _

*See that number? That is your POWER, the only purpose for your entire existence.

_ *Wow, you didn’t know that! But “the only purpose for you entire existence” seemed a bit much. Especially since you’re only at 0! _

_ *Shadowy Figure must sense this because he continues. _

*Your POWER starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.

*What’s LV stand for? Why, LEVEL, of course.

*You want to earn some LEVELs, don’t you?

_ *You nod. Of course you do! _

*Don’t worry, I’ll share with you.

_ *What a nice guy! _

*Down here, LEVELs are shared through…

_ *A purple aura begins to envelope Shadowy Figure. You’re starting to get a bit concerned. _

*Cute little… “Friendliness Battles.”

_ *Nevermind! _

*Are you ready?

_ *You shoot him a grin and thumbs up. _

*Go on, attack me.

_ *Wait, what? _

*It’s ok. In Friendliness Battles, you don’t actually hurt each other. It may feel that way but it’s a mental thing.

_ *He taps his forehead for emphasis. _

*But since it’s a mental thing, you have to dig deep down. Find what really _ motivates _ you. Even if it’s something unpleasant. _ Especially _ if it’s something unpleasant. Remember, none of this will actually hurt.

>ATTACK

>HUG

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *You try to conjure up the feelings that motivate you. You think of the feeling of isolation every time you hear the adults whisper about you, the disgust when watching villainous exploits on the news, the anger that sleeps deep inside you. Purple flowers dance in your mind. _

_ *You lean backwards before throwing your weight forwards. A brilliant blue aura surrounds your fist for a moment, throwing Shadow Figure’s sharp, hungry features into view. _

_ *But just as quickly as it manifested, the aura slips away. Frustration begins to fill its place. _

*Hmmm…

_ *Even Shadowy Figure sounds stumped. _

*Maybe we just haven’t found the true locus of your POWER. Try again.

>TRY AGAIN

>GIVE UP

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*You try to conjure up the feelings that motivate you. You think of the feeling of wonder every time you hear the story of Silverspark, the awe when rewatching old Chip Damage videos, the love inside your favorite headband. Pink flowers dance in your mind._

_*You leap forward and wrap your arms around Shadowy Figure. His smirk slowly changes into a grimace._

*Hey kiddo, you missed the point. I said what _motivates_ you. Like anger, pain, yanno, normal stuff like that.

_*That didn’t sound very normal to you but if he said so._

*Let’s try again, okay?

>ATTACK

>HUG

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*You try to recall the awful icky feelings from before but all that happens is you just feeling worse. You tell Shadowy Figure this._

*Maybe you’re just not cut out for it kid. 

_*That’s not fair! You _ ** _know_ ** _you’re meant for more! The headband wrapping around your head says so._

*I mean, you look like a normal little kid.

_*You’re not._

*Maybe you’re just meant to be _powerless_.

_*YOU’RE NOT!_

_*It flares inside you, a fire that threatens to burn the world with you trapped on it. The forced smiles, the black goop that you’ve pushed down below where even you can’t see it now. Your fist gleams bright purple._

>SHING

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*You explain to Shadowy Figure that you don’t like those feelings. They made you feel icky and awful inside. He listens before giving a disappointed sigh._

*So you don’t want to become more powerful? You want to stay a weak, _powerless_little kid forever?

_*NO! You don’t want that! But heroes spread hope and love wherever they go! So why can’t you find power in that?_

_*When you ask this, Shadowy Figure smiles… were his teeth always that sharp?_

*Oh Kaio…

*What made you think I’m a hero?

_ *...huh?_

>SHING

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
*...is this a joke? Do you want to stay powerless forever? FILL. YOURSELF. WITH.

>ATTACK

>HUG

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*You can’t do it. But you can try to play along. As a great hero said, “It’s time to bring the damage--kindly.” Chip Damage, 200X._

_*Bracing yourself, you punch Shadowy Figure in the gut. He doesn’t even rock back._

*...are you serious? 

*...ha.

*...haha.

*...HAHAHAHA.

_*You don’t know why he’s laughing but that must be good! (Even if it sounds a tad unhinged.)_

_*Shadowy Figure’s cackling eventually dies down. He wipes a tear away._

*You know, you really are a good kid Kaio.

*It’s a shame I have to disempower you.

_*...huh?_

>SHING

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*From out of the darkness, you spot a sparkle in the distance. The sparkle grows closer and as it does, you see it’s not a sparkle at all but a lady! A really fastly approaching lady_ ** _oh cob--_ **

_*Her elbow slams into with all the force of an enraged mother figure and Shadowy Figure drops like a sack of potatoes. Before she can strike him again, Shadowy Figure gives an irritated hiss and slithers away into a nearby drain pipe._

_*Ew._

*What a snake! Villains like him are why I could never retire in the first place!

_*She glares at the drain pipe one last time before turning her attention to you. Her brow wrinkles in concern._

*Are you ok sweetie?

_*You give a shaky nod. She smiles and kneels down to look you in the eye._

*I’m Carol. I take care of these RUINS.

*I come down here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. And luckily, I found you!

_*She boops your nose and you can’t help but giggle._

*You’re actually the first person to fall down here in a long time.

*But your parents must be worried about you. C’mon, I’ll guide you through the RUINS.

_*She stands up and begins to walk down the path to the next room. You hurry after her, not wanting to be left behind. Carol is nice, you reflect, in a way that Shadowy Figure tried to seem. She makes you feel warm and safe. You hope you can stay with her some more._

_*The floor of the next room is scattered with leaves. They make satisfying crunching sounds underneath your bare feet. You hop around for a minute listening to them. Carol watches with soft eyes from the staircase you just noticed. You go to climb it but pause._

_*In the middle of a pile of leaves, something glistens. You instinctively reach out and--_

_*(The shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with DETERMINATION.)_

EMPTY LV 0 0:00

\--

SAVE RETURN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


KAIO LV 0 0:00

RUINS - ENTRANCE

SAVE RETURN

**Author's Note:**

> so this project won't be finished for a _**LONG**_ time. but I figured since it _was_ undertale's anniversary, I should post _something_. <strike>please ignore that I posted this after the anniversary alsdfjalkjfldkj</strike> but if you're curious about the project, don't be afraid to drop me an ask or message me on my [tumblr](https://alleycatforthelulz.tumblr.com)! or comment down below! same if you're interested in working with me on the project, though I will warn you that it will require serious time, effort, commitment, and communication and you should only offer if you _know_ you will be able to meet all these. other than that, look forward to _OK K.O.!: Let's Save the UNDERGROUND!_
> 
> (...would you also perchance be interested in buying a laughing cat a [ko-fi?](https://ko-fi.com/alleycatforthelulz))


End file.
